The overall goal of this research proposal is to investigate the patterns and roles of symptom severity and service engagement in community-based mental health services for diverse adolescent populations. Researchers and policy-makers have highlighted the need for a better understanding of the various factors contributing to issues related to mental health service utilization, engagement, and outcomes for ethnic minorities. Unfortunately, empirical research regarding these factors remains sparse. This research proposal addresses gaps in the literature by: 1) Examining the relationship between race/ethnicity and acculturation to symptom severity at treatment entry for a diverse adolescent sample, 2) Examining the relationship between symptom severity and treatment outcomes for a diverse adolescent sample, and 3) Examining the role of treatment engagement in treatment outcomes for a diverse adolescent sample. The sample will consist of 260 adolescents (aged 12-19) who have received school and clinic-based mental health services, their parents, and their therapists. Secondary data analysis will be based on data collection from a baseline interview and four follow-up interviews over the course of 12 months. Research instruments measure symptom severity, engagement in treatment, sociodemographics, and treatment outcomes. Analysis will involve descriptive statistics, multiple regression models, and moderation and mediation effects on these models/equations. Findings from this research proposal have potentially significant implications for improving the delivery and quality of care for ethnic minority adolescents. Increased understanding of the relationships between these various factors may better inform therapists as to the important considerations and factors involved in working with ethnic minority groups.